Déjame Probarte Takao
by KataristikA
Summary: Lo había escuchado y resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez Shin-chan, ahh más Shin-chan Si tan solo aquel nombre fuese el suyo... ¿Qué tendría de malo solo una probada de aquellos dulces labios? De todas formas se graduaba en solo unas semanas, después nunca más volvería a verlo.


Hooola chicas aqui les vengo con una pequeña historia.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Si fuese mío habría mostrado más del pasado de los generales destronados y sobre los entrenadores.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, palabras mal sonantes, escenas obscenas, maldita y sensual imaginación.

Este fic va dedicado con total amor a que como yo ama a Miyaji

**~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°~**

**Déjame Probarte Takao**

¡Malditos adolecentes y sus malditas hormonas! ¿Porque siempre que iba en busca del dúo maravilla los encontraba follando en algún lugar de la escuela o el gimnasio? Y para su _mala_ suerte siempre era el único que los escuchaba en esa indecorosa situación.

No hubiese sido tan malo si no hubiese comenzado a fantasear.

Sí, porque él, Kiyoshi Miyaji había comenzado a fantasear con los gemidos de Takao Kazunari, aunque claro, no era llamando y pidiendo por más al _odioso y engreído_ As de Shuutoku si no que a él.

Maldito y sensual adolecente le metería una piña por donde le cupiera para escuchar sus gemidos aunque fuese _rogándole_ que se detuviese.

Pero había un pequeño, pequeñito pero gran y _alto_ problema y ese era Midorima. Él era la pareja o _al menos el amante_ de Takao, lo cual le impedía realizar sus planes. Además tampoco quería generar algún problema en el equipo, no a puertas de la Winter Cup.

**~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°~**

Estaba a pocos días de graduarse, ya había dejado el club de básquet después del término de la Winter Cup, los días de práctica habían terminado junto con el constante martirio de escuchar los gemidos en las duchas. Eso debía ser bueno para él pero su mente no pensaba igual, cada vez que veía al moreno por los pasillos y este le sonreía de esa forma tan expresiva tenía ganas de agarrarlo ahí mismo y hacerle gemir su nombre, pero no.

Él **no** estaba enamorado de Takao, solo era culpa de las últimas hormonas de adolecente que se rehusaban a abandonarle.

Aunque debía admitir que _si_ se le había insinuado... De varias formas bastante disimuladas, como invitándole al cine con la excusa de que debía acompañarle porque –además de ser su superior- le habían dado entradas gratis justamente para esa película que Takao quería ver.

O todas las veces que le dejaba limpiando junto a él.

Infinidad de cosas

¡Si hasta le **había** invitado a su casa!

Y el muy bastardo había aceptado -Aunque claro era solo para estudiar-

¡Pero aun así!

Sin contar su erección repentina -De la cual estaba seguro Takao se había dado cuenta- Todo fue _"bien"_ y no logro acercársele de otra forma.

Bufo, ya pronto tendría los exámenes de entrada a la universidad así que _por fin_ podría olvidarse de todo el asunto con el estúpido de Takao, pero como el mundo estaba contra él, el mencionado aparecía por la puerta de su salón.

-¿Que se supone haces aquí? Deberías estar en el entrenamiento Bakao-

-Porque dice ¿Acaso ya no recuerda que suspenden los entrenamientos conforme se aproximan los exámenes?-

Era verdad, y su muy estúpida risa inundo el solitario salón, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y soltar un claro bufido desaprobatorio y disgustado, tenerlo ahí en solitario acercándose para sentarse frente a mi me hacía pensar las cosas más obscenas, si esas mismas que se habían formado en mi mente por culpa del insomnio permanente.

-No sabía que planeaba dar los exámenes para entrar en la universidad de Tokio-

En mi distracción momentánea el muy metiche había aprovechado de acercarse más con tal de ver en lo que me tenía tan ocupado, llegue a percibir el suave olor a naranja que tenía su cabello.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un vago como tú?-

Enojado le respondí, en verdad tenerlo tan cerca me ponía de mal humor, debía distraerme con algo, e insultarlo parecía una buena opción.

-¡Claro que no! Miyaji eres muy inteligente, si hasta conseguí un 90 en los exámenes anteriores gracias a ti-

-Háblame con más respeto mocoso, no me llames simplemente Miyaji a secas, estos adolescentes de hoy ya no saben cómo respetar a sus mayores-

Se volvió a reír, y recordé el episodio que ocurrió en mi hogar haciendo que me sonrojase. Maldito entrometido, parecía estar entretenido con la situación, de seguro y si se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Me sonroje aún más provocando que me mirase con esa sonrisa. Idiota deja de sonreírme así, deja de llamarme de esa forma, aléjate de mí o yo...

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Cállate de una vez Takao -

Ok esto no lo había planeado, putas tenían que ser sus hormonas para obligarle a hacer algo así, aunque no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo. Los labios de Takao eran tan suaves, tan dulces que mando todo al carajo.

Mis papeles de ingreso se esparcieron en el suelo cuando me levante para quedar más cerca del moreno manteniendo el agarre en el uniforme.

¡Maldito bastardo! **Debería** estar apartándome en vez de respondiendo a los besos, los cuales cada vez se volvían más profundos y hambrientos.

**-Miyaji~-**

Y ahí estaba, ese tan anhelado sonido con mi nombre incluido, aunque solo fue un jadeo no importo, ahora lo tenía para mí, sentía sus brazos alrededor del cuello, las mías sobre las caderas ajenas, los suspiros que de a poco se transformaron en orgasmos.

Dulces sonidos que se esparcían en el salón vacío, palabras innecesarias, toques dados, silencio compartido. Toda la cordura mandada de vacaciones con tal de disfrutar este momento tan esperado

Al fin había logrado cambiar los molestos "Shin-chan" por dulces y sensuales "Miyaji".

**~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°~**

Los días pasaron y no vi más a Takao.

El día de la graduación llego. Bufe molesto toda la aburrida ceremonia, al parecer lo que había ocurrido en el salón solo se quedaría en mi memoria, la cual provocaba que mi cuerpo lo necesitase con urgencia, chasquee la lengua.

Ya todo iba a acabar, me había separado de mi familia para ir a despedirme de Ootsubo y Kimura, después de tres años de largo trabajo todo había acabado, las promesas de reencuentro son esperanzadoras, más las de ir a ver cada partido de los idiotas que quedarían a cargo del equipo, al menos así podría verlo de lejos.

-¡Miyaji!-

Iba de vuelta donde mis padres cuando escuche su estridente y molesta voz acercándose, en el fondo muy en el fondo me alegré.

-Llegas tarde idiota-

Le reprendí a lo que comenzó a reírse, mil y una gana me dieron de golpearle la cabeza con una fruta bastante contundente, lástima que Kimura ya se había marchado. Al menos le golpearía con un codazo o eso pensaba cuando se me lanzo encima besándome, me había dejado con las palabras –y el codo- en la boca.

-No te olvides de mí una vez entres a la universidad ¿Si?-

¿Eh? Que había sido eso, me sonroje y a los instantes golpee su cabeza.

-No digas idioteces Takao ni aunque pasen años podría olvidar tu molesta voz-

-Que malo eres ¿Es acaso esa una declaración de amor?-

Escuche sus risas y volví a golpearlo, esta vez el idiota había dado en el clavo. Pero había algo que no me quedaba claro en todo este asunto ¿Qué había pasado con Midorima? Iba a pregúntale pero el muy idiota me volvió a besar, era como si supiese y quisiera evitarlo.

-¡Vamos! ahora somos pareja ¿Acaso no me vas a presentar a tus padres? –

-Idiota-

Lo golpee una vez más, y volvió a reírse ¿Que éramos pareja? ¡Nunca había mencionado nada de eso! Takao era muy bueno para asumir cosas... Aunque no me molestaba.

Quizás esto funcionaria... Quizás luego le preguntaría sobre que paso con Midorima... Tan solo quizás si este idiota dejara de gustarme tanto lo haría.

Pero no ahora, no ahora que por fin había logrado _probarlo_, y para ser sincero, el sabor quedo **gustándome**.

**_~°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°~_**

Hooooooola Si, sé que es algo corto y deja muchas incógnitas pero ¡hey! Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Miyaji (Espero haberlo hecho bien UUuuu) No podía manejar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo una parte de la historia haha En fin espero que les haya agradado este fic. He visto muy como MiyaTaka en español y creo que debería ser mejor acogido, aunque claro eso no quiera decir que no me gusten más parejas, quizás y me termine animando a hacer más cosas.

Lo otro ¿A alguien le gustaría ver lo ocurrido desde el punto de Takao? No verdad hahaha

Bueno no las entretengo más y espero que les haya agradado y que de a poco más gente se suba a este barco xD

Para quienes se pregunten (y sobre la rpegunta de arriba) _si_ habra continuación y de seguro se sorprenderan ;D


End file.
